


Jump Scare

by Vertiga



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Play Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertiga/pseuds/Vertiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin are filming a late-night horror game, and Ryan can't resist interrupting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Scare

It's late, Stage 5 mostly deserted. Crunch is over, and the animation department is silent and still. Ryan is making his way out of the stores, hands full of go-pros, when he hears Michael yelling. 

'Jesus Christ! What that fuck is wrong with you?!' 

The rage is real, but it's followed by breathless laughter and a familiar squeaking, and Ryan's shoulders relax a little. Not a Rage Quit, then. Gavin is with him, and Michael never allows himself to laugh at those anyway. They must be filming Play Pals. 

He nudges the office door open with his elbow, careful of his footing as he walks into the darkened room. He sets the cameras down in the coke-can strewn mess on his desk and turns to watch the lads play. They haven't heard him come in, too engrossed in the game, headphones cupping their ears. It's some kind of horror, judging by the way Gavin is coiled tight in his seat, ready to leap away at a moment's notice.

The tension in the dimlit room is palpable, even Michael sounding more and more wound up as they wait for the next inevitable scare.

Ryan wouldn't want to keep them waiting. 

The black skull mask he wore for Let's Play Live is still sitting on the black and yellow shelves, and he moves quickly to snag it. He pulls it over his face and crosses the room in a few quick, quiet strides. A lifetime of theatre has taught him to move silently despite his build, and the lads probably wouldn't have heard him even without the game commanding their attention.

Hoping that they're filming face cams, he looms ominously behind them for a minute, then licks his two forefingers and runs the cold, wet skin across the backs of their necks.

The effect is immediate. Gavin screams like he's dying, leaping a good three feet in the air and falling sideways into the shelf of games by his desk with a crash.

Michael roars, going so rigid with fright that the controller in his hands snaps, shards of plastic flying over his desk. He whirls in his seat, and Ryan has to dance backwards to avoid a wild swing, laughing delightedly at the reaction. He pulls off the mask, and it only takes Michael a moment to recognise him.

'What the fuck, Ryan!' Michael screams, red faced and breathless with rage.

Gavin is mumbling profanity in the corner, rubbing at his bruised elbows and eyeing Ryan distrustfully.

'That was perfect!' Ryan says, almost doubled over with laughter, delighted by his success.

'I nearly cacked my pants!' Gavin protests, hauling himself back into his chair and flopping back like a stringless puppet.

'If I have a heart attack Lindsay's gonna fucking murder you,' Michael promises, clutching theatrically at his chest.

Ryan only giggles some more. 'Come on, I bet she'd have done the same thing. She's going to find this hilarious. Please, please tell me you have a face cam?'

Reminded of the recording, Michael turns back to his game, stuck on a pause screen in response to his broken controller.

'Yeah we do. Fucking Christ, I guess that's staying in. Enjoy the two minute pause screen, everyone.'

Ryan leans in, finding the webcam and talking directly into it, grinning at the lens. 

'Hello viewers. Please do not adjust your sets. Normal service will resume as soon as Michael cleans the poop out of his pants and gets a new controller.'

Michael laughs. 'For the record, I did not shit myself.' He picks up one half of his controller and shows it to the lens. 'I did completely fuck my controller though.'

'Bloody hell, Michael,' Gavin says, poking at Michael's bicep. 'All those hours at the gym must actually be worth it.'

Michael snorts. 'It's just plastic, Gav. Anyone who's not a skinny little shit can break it.'

'It's true,' Ryan agrees. 'I've snapped a few in my time.'

'In my time,' Gavin parrots mockingly.

'Ryan the old as fuck guy,' Michael agrees.

'Hey! I'm not the one who was complaining of a heart attack a minute ago.'

'Bullshit, it doesn't count if you caused it,' Michael argues. 'And believe me, you're gonna pay for that.'

'For the controller, or for scaring you?' Ryan says, ever the pedant.

'Both. And believe me, the payback's gonna be a bitch.' 

Michael leans close to the webcam. 'Shenanigans part two, motherfuckers! What am I gonna do to Ryan? Tune in to find out!'  
He hits the stop button and the capture screen goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> For Ryanthepowerbottomguy, who asked for something fluffy instead of awful askbox angst.


End file.
